Rust
by PillowHead0497
Summary: Shizuo saves Izaya and their hateful relationship will never been the same again. I know, I know, this summary totally sucks...Its just going to be a sucky FanFic with lots of Shizaya fluffiness and smuttiness x Warning: It's rated M for a reason. Swearing, Abuse and BoysLove. Read at your own discretion...Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Erm...First Fanfiction so I have no idea how to do one of these "Author's Note, Intro" thingy?!  
SORRY  
x  
This is my first FanFic and I really don't know where I'm going with it yet but its probably going to be fluffy-term-smutty *thumbs up* so yeah! I would really appreciate any feedback, but please play nice with me. I'm kinda peeing my pants.**

**Thank you  
x**

* * *

**Rust **

Nicotine filled my lungs, closing her caressing claws around me and soothing my body. I exhaled slowly, a pleasing puff of smoke floating towards the night's sky. I looked up, surprised I could pick out the stars as they were normally swallowed up by the bright city lights. I smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less and it wasn't a crazed with rage smile either. I wouldn't exactly call it "happy" as happiness seemed to be a feeling of the past, but I supposed it was somewhat appreciative.

It had been a peaceful day and I had gone without throwing, punching nor breaking anything, or anyone for that matter. And for that I was thankful. I had the day off and had spent it curled up in my small apartment, reading one of my many books and trying out its many calming techniques. The anger management book had suggested a therapist but I decided that it would probably be better to do this alone, as me and people wasn't a good mix. But I was doing everything else the book said. Like at the moment I was walking home with a bag full of candles and bubble bath and more sweet-smelling stuff to try and cure me of my rage. Honestly, my apartment had turned a little girly since reading the books but I think all the colour and scented stuff had helped and it wasn't as it I had anyone coming over anyway, other than Tom of course, and he was being rather supportive about it.

I had decided that my home would be a place of organisation and relaxation. My apartment would be free of all chaos and that was that. And all this would stay top-secret so that a certain someone didn't come along and try to mess things up. I knew he was pretty much capable of anything so taking my home away from me would be a piece of cake for the pretty faced informant.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath "Shizuo," I said aloud, not caring if anyone saw me. Everyone knew me as a sign wielding maniac so I doubted it would be too odd to find me talking to myself… "Don't think about him. You will not let him dictate your life. You will not-"

"Argh! The fucker cut me!"

I snapped my eyes open. Around the next corner I could hear the rustle of people, moving around quickly and talking in low, and now angry voices. I wasn't shocked to hear a load crush that sounded like someone getting shoved into a dumpster. I was walking down a dark alleyway in the rougher and more deserted part of Ikebukuro, not to mention it was the middle of the night. It was safe to say I had expected to bump into some trouble. I rounded the corner to see exactly what the trouble was. It was a long and notably dark alleyway and at the far end I could make out a group of about six men. I narrowed my eyes as I assessed the situation. None had noticed me so I could simply walk away and let them get on with whatever they were doing.

However as I turned away I picked up on what one of them where saying. I froze, mid turn "I'm sick of waiting. I was gonna make this nice and quick but after the stunt you pulled," he laughed bitterly "I think we'll take are time with you. Get him out of those jeans."

"No!" I heard a small whimper followed by a loud smack, as someone got slap in the face.

"Oh you've done it now. You wait. When I'm inside you just know that this was your own damn fault, you dirty slut."

Now that right there…that shit was fucked up.

I whipped around and had one by the throat in three large strides. I tossed him over my shoulder as if he was as light as a piece of rubbish, sending him flying. The rest all span round on hearing their friend scream. Their eyes widened.

"It's…its Shizuo Heiwajima" one of the gasped, causing me to wrinkle my nose in pure disgust. I felt kind of icky knowing that someone like him recognised me.

"This is the guy?" one gasped.

"Hey man," said the apparent leader, holding up his hands as if in defeat "look, if you want we can share him with you. I mean, you can go first and everything."

I snapped, flicking my cigarette to the side "Oh fuck no!"

I picked up the huge wheelie bin and flung it as the man, not caring if it killed him. I ignored the screams of the other three men as they dropped their victim and sprinted from the scene, leaving their leader potentially for dead. The situation was resolved pretty quickly actually.

Well, almost resolved. I glanced down at the slender man who was now hunched in the corner, his face towards the grimy brick wall. He was shaking and I could hear his muffled sobs.

"Erm," I blushed, shuffling forward "they're gone now. If you want I can walk you to, I don't know, the police station or I could call someone or…"

I didn't finish. Something shiny had caught the corner of my eyes. I crouched down to inspect the bloodied switch blade. Had his attackers stabbed him? Should I take him to the hospital? I didn't really want him to die on me. Somehow the blade seemed familiar. There was an item of clothing next to the weapon. I scooped it up with one finger, not keen to touch it too much. I held it up to the light.

My stomach dropped. There was no mistaking this fur rimmed jacket.

I shot round to look at the man; his fingers tangled in his own dark hair, trying to control his breathing, trying to hide his face, trying to hide his fear…I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. His copper eyes sparkled as terrified tears gushed down his cheeks, his lips trembling as he tried, and failed, to fight back his emotions. He was scared and at his most vulnerable and now came face to face with his greatest enemy. There was something so very wrong about this image. The psychotic flea looked so human and for some reason it broke my heart to see him so weak. I couldn't hurt him, I couldn't even hate him while he was in such a state. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even this protozoan of a man.

"Izaya?" I could barely whisper, unsure what I should do.

To my absolute horror he launched himself into my arms, his arms latching around me and he cried even harder. It was strange to feel his body loosen at my touch as if he trust me of all people, not to hurt him.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably but awkwardly wrapped my arms around my waist, to support his quivering body. "'ey…druu…drug…" his voice was slurred "dunt lea me."

I felt him go limp in my arms.

* * *

**A little short but it's only chapter one *shrug* Thanks to anyone who's still here...I'll probably write a little more even if it is kind of sucky?**

**Bye-Bye  
x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo here's chapter two...Urgh! I think writing AN is just something I'm never gonna get used to. Sorry folks, they're aways ging to be clumsy and awkward like yours truly  
*sigh*  
I'm going to pretend it come across as cute and doesn't make me look insane  
*thumbs up*  
x  
I would like to give a big thank you to Naturesshadows. First comment YAY! Your comment was so nice and I was so nervous and it encouraged me to continue so thank you so so so much!  
(Also sorry if this is weird and creepy, but I figured a private message might have been weirder and creepier?...I don't know, sorry)**

* * *

It had been a little embarrassing carrying the unconscious flea bridal style to my apartment. I would have taken him straight to Shinra if it had been anyone else but I knew the arrogant man wouldn't be too happy about it. I wouldn't feel comfortable humiliating the flea until he was up and back to being a fulltime troll.

I got to my flat, supporting him with one arm as I unlocked the door. It wasn't difficult, Izaya had quite a slender frame, although he wasn't at all bony. I didn't bother flicking on any lights as I lay him down on my couch. I sat on in the armchair, whipping out my phone to quickly google how to care for someone who's been roofed.

…

I frowned at the results. I probably should take him to Shinra's place to make sure he's okay. I put down my phone, sparing a glance at Izaya. I flinched when I came face to face with bright eyes, his irises glowing red in the moon light that seeped through the window.

"Don't take me Shinra" at least he was communicating better.

"How are you feeling? What do you need?" I asked, standing up.

"I don't want Shizu-chan to leave" he sighed.

My eyebrow twitched "dammit flea, even drugged you're annoying as hell."

"I think I need to be sick" he groaned, trying to move. He let out a small whimper as his body failed him.

I growled, scooping him up and hauling him into the bathroom "Don't you dare throw up on anything other than the toilet."

I cringed as he violently threw up into the toilet bowl, tears rolling down his cheeks again "this is so gross" he spluttered before gagging again.

"Tell me about it" I winced, looking away "although it's probably good to get it out of your system, right? I'm glad you're conscious again."

After he was done I lifted him up onto the counter next to the sink and poured him some mouth wash as I wetted a wash cloth for him to clean up with. His movements were slow and a little shaking but he managed to get most of it in his mouth.

"Clean your face," I directed "while I go and get you some water."

I was back in mere moments. I blushed when I found Izaya where I had left him, only fiddling with the front of his jeans. His sloppy fingers were struggling to undo his zipper.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, diverting my gaze.

He looked up, biting his lip, a light blush across his cheeks "I feel so hot. I feel funny. It hurts. Please help."

I groaned, my eyes landing on the bulge in his jeans "what kind of drug is this?!"

"Please Shizuo, it's really- argh!- uncomfortable" he gasped, his breathing heavy.

"Fine, I'll help but if you ever mention this to anyone-"

"No, Shizu-chan, I promise. Just hurry, okay?" he whimpered, squirming and continuing to mess with his jeans. I had never noticed how snug those dark jeans actually were. How the hell he was able to move around in them so smoothly during our fights was a total mystery.

I held my breath as I pushed him back against the wall so my hands would haven't better access to his- err- area. Izaya letting out a heated groan when I touched him didn't really help the situation.

"Can you not?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he panted "I can't help it. I'm usually really sensitive anyway but this drug…I'm on fire!"

I gritted my teeth and tried to fight back the blush that was crawling up my neck. I gave a small nod before returning to my job "Do I just undo the front or…?"

"Take them off" he demanded.

I nodded again, before slowly loosening the zipper and sliding a hand under his waist. I lifted him with one arm and tugged down the jeans with the other. I placed him back down and yanked them down his long, pale legs in one clean swoop. I tried to avoid looking at his tented boxers "Better?"

"A little" he said, clenching his fists "this is so embarrassing!"

I shrugged "Just sleep it off. You'll be fine in the morning."

I lifted him again, Izaya moaning as his crotch accidently rubbed against my stomach. We both silently agreed not to comment on it and we made our way back to the living room without a word. I placed him back onto the couch, putting the bottle of water on the coffee table. I had been nice enough to stick in a straw.

"Will you be okay?"

He nodded.

"There's a blanket there if you want it. I'm just down the hall and I'll leave the doors open so I can hear you…Good night."

And with that lame little speech, I turned on my heel and marched to my room. Hearing a faint "Good night, Sizu-chan" as I went.

I pulled my shirt over my head, dumping it on the floor before unbuckling my belt. I flopped onto my bed, my feet hanging off the end. I covered my face with a pillow and groaned.

I woke up to the sound of giggling. I glanced at my clock before going to investigate. The plan was to get the brat out of my house as soon as possible. He'd be gone and things would be back to normal.

I peered into the living and narrowed my eyes.

Izaya was on the floor laughing as he played with my stumpy munchkin cat. They kind of matched with their dark hair and the friendly kitten had definitely taken to him.

"What are you doing?" I growled, not trusting the flea with him.

"What's wrong with your cat?" he laughed at the way the cat ran "its legs are so short!"

"He's a munchkin cat" I said, sitting on the sofa.

"The way he runs is so funny!" I didn't find Izaya's laugh as slimy as I normally did and it didn't send shivers of dread down my spine. This laugh was free of spite and was actually quite endearing…huh?

I couldn't really help but smile at his teeny tiny legs "his names Pumpkin…I didn't name him."

Izaya laughed even harder "Pumpkin!"

"Do you like cats?" I asked.

"Love them. Why on earth did you call him Pumpkin?"

"The little girl next door named him. He was a stray the used to just hang about outside so I took him in. Happened to be on halloween" I shrugged "I have two now."

"Where's your other one?"

I sighed before sliding onto the floor to look under the couch. As I suspected, an unimpressed amber eye glared back at me. I ignored the grumpy look and fished him out. "This is Pirate."

"Whoa he's huge" Izaya came over to pet my giant Maine coon, running his fingers through his chocolate fur. "Pirate is a fitting name" he said, taking note of Pirate's missing eye.

"Hmph" I nodded.

Me and Izaya paused and slowly turn to meet each other's gaze. It would seem the same thought had hit us at the same time and we were equally unnerved by it. We were having quite a normal conversation.

"This is too weird" I massaged my forehead.

"Yeah" Izaya nodded, sliding away from me and Pirate.

"Look Izaya," I said "about last night…"

I felt Izaya shiver "I don't want to think about it. Let's forget last night happened, okay?"

I studied his expression for a brief moment. He looked scared again and on the verge of more tears. I didn't blame him. It must have been a truly terrifying experience that no one should have to go through- not even the flea. I pitied him.

"You can shower and stuff before you go" I said "Today doesn't count, okay? We'll go back to how we were tomorrow, but for now I won't try and kill you. I'll even lend you some clean stuff to wear, although it'll probably be too big."

Izaya bit his lip and nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I looked up to see Izaya finally coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a lime coloured towel. He had been in there for several hours, trying to cleanse himself of last night I suppose.

"No" I muttered "I don't date."

"What's with all the candles and bubble baths then? You actually have a lot of cutesy, colourful stuff here. And I would have never have guessed you to be into cats."

I didn't say anything and pretend to go back to reading. I didn't like him in my house. I just knew he was analysing everything, searching for new things to harass me with.

"Why don't you date?"

"That's a dumb question. Aren't you supposed to be like, crazy smart or something? It's your job to know this crap. You already know why."

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you" he sighed, sitting next to me.

I just shot daggers at him and waited.

"You don't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, yet you insist on making that awfully difficult for me" I snapped "now stop talking, you're pissing me off."

"Of course I'm pissing you off. Everything pisses you off."

"Izaya, in return for saving your arse last night-" Izaya flinched at the phrase "would you please not try and fuck things up for me? Not here." I finished, picking up my glass of milk.

"Fine but just because you saved me, it doesn't mean-"

"How did you even manage to get yourself in that situation? Again, you're supposed to be able to read people" I grumbled.

"I was bored and decided to go people watching in a bar. Humans make the best entertainment and I was having fun until some guy came over and started chatting me up. Two people got into a fight and distracted me for a moment so I guess that's when he drugged me" Izaya brought his knees up to his chest "Everything's a little hazy after that…He…"

"Izaya, how far…"

"Just his hands" Izaya whispered.

…

"Erm, Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

Izaya nodded to the broken shards of glass in my bloody hand. I blushed. I hadn't felt a thing.

Izaya chuckled "don't look so embarrassed, Shizuo-chan. I'm kind of over your super strength already. Where's your first aid kit?"

"Erm, in the bathroom."

Izaya attentively fixed up my hand, carefully picking out any pieces of glass and mopping up the blood. "So seriously, what's with all the fluffiness in your apartment?"

"I'm not getting personal with you" I warned.

"Too late. Today doesn't count, remember? Now come on, tell me" he gave what I guess was a sweet smile but I felt 'sweet' wasn't a word I'd ever use to describe the informant.

I let out a huff of defeat "If you must know, I'm in a process of self-improvement right now. I figured colour would, I don't know, cheer me up."

I glanced down at him and was surprised to find a warm and understanding look on his face "Is it working?"

"I think so."

He wrapped a bandage around the big slash in my hand and even placed a small kiss over it "all better."

"You didn't have to kiss it" I mumbled.

Izaya chuckled and leaned in very close, so he was mere centimetres away from my ear "Thank you, Shizuo."

He placed a small, feather light kiss on my cheek before getting up and walking out the front door.

My face flushed red as the spot he had kissed me tingled.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

**I guess this was kind of filler and I guess I've changed their "true" character quite a bit, but I don't know, wanted to show a softer side maybe? I'm a sucker for fluffiness  
XXX**


End file.
